back 2 good
by Suz
Summary: Rachel has to choose between living with someone she's grown to love or dying with someone she's always loved.


Back 2 good 

Intimate moments, just one. But the feeling of all wanting, lusting and passion were there. And they hadn't even embraced. The untimely interruption was a knock at the door. Whether that was a good thing or not was long forgotten. No, it wasn't forgotten, it was thought about daily. She wished that those thoughts could be erased. Dwelling on the past was one of her few downfalls. Her most despised one. She knew that you could not change the past. Only the future... 

~~ It's nothing you so normal you just stand there I could say so much but I don't go there cuz I don't want to I was thinking if you were lonely maybe we could leave here and no one would know at least no to the point that we would think so -back 2 good [matchbox 20] ~~ 

~~~~ 

Rachel fell to the ground with a thud. Banging her head on the wooden 

floor. She looked lifeless and dead. 

~~~~ 

Bleary-eyed Rachel blinked finding herself in an unfamiliar place. She was in pain, throbbing pain, and agony. She couldn't move to get help, or open her voice to call for it. Closing her eyes once again and opening them she blinked and saw a vision standing before her. Frank. 

~~~~ 

An hour later Rachel opened her eyes again. This time Frank was gone, and Jack had replaced him, holding her hand, squeezing it tightly. His voice wasn't above a whisper. "Rach, come on..." Her head slowly turned and faced him and a smile grew upon it. "Oh!" A sigh of relief left his body. "You're awake, I thought, I thought you were dead, and I'd lost you." Rachel opened her mouth to speak, but barely a croak came out. "Frank." "Nah mate, it's Jack." "Jack." She repeated it slowly and closed her eyes again before the nurse even entered the room. 

~~~~ 

She saw him again, standing at the end of the bed grinning like a fool. She smiled back at him. "Frank?" Doubt filled her voice. "Yeah it's me, I'm here to take you away with me." "Where?" "Back home." 

Smiling her head went to rest on the pillow once again. 

~~~~ 

Another 4 hours passed before she regained consciousness again. Again Jack was there waiting holding her hand. "Hey, Goldie, you're back." "Frank?" She mumbled his name again. "It's Jack, honey. Jack." "But, it was Frank here before." Rather than reply he stroked the side of her face. And kissed her forehead before moving to make room for the nurses. 

~~~~ 

"Where's home Frank?" "The good-old-days Rach, remember them?" "Huh?" "You, me, catching the bad-guys." "They were good..." "They were the best." 

~~~~ 

"Jack? Jack? You here?" Rachel awoke once again from her slumber, hearing his name he jumped and was facing her instantly. "Yeah, I'm here." "I saw Frank, was he here?" Her voice was barely above a whisper. Jack shook his head. "He died Rach, we got a letter in the mail, yesterday." "No!" Tears formed in Rachel's eyes. "I'm sorry, I am, I know that you were really good friends, best friends." "He's dead?" Jack nodded and watched the hurt and despair cross Rachel's face. "But, how?" "He, he was on his way back to see you and saw the guys that shot you, and they got to him too." "He said he was going to take me home, back to the good old days. Am I going to die?" "No, you're not leaving me, or David, what about David? Hey? Your work, your friends?" "But Frank... he needs me too..." Rachel drifted of once again. 

~~~~ 

"You coming back with me Rach?" "But where? Where?" "To the good old days, you, me having the time of our life." "I can't Frank, there's people here that need me too." "I need you." Tears were still welling in Rachel's eyes as she realised the decision she had to make, to live, or to die. 

~~~~ 

As Rachel woke once again, her room was empty. Jack entered carrying a cup of coffee. "Hey gorgeous." He smiled at her leaning over and kissing her forehead before taking his seat beside the bed. "What time, day is it?" "Wednesday night. You've been her since Monday." "When did Frank...?" "Monday." She nodded in response and looked at Jack. "What would you do if I died?" "Don't say that, you're not going to die." "Yes I am. I'm going back to Frank, to the good days." "But, you and me... David... work... everything." "David..." Rachel repeated the name before once again slipping into unconsciousness. 

~~~~ 

Rachel stood in the white room, looking at the light. Thinking, wondering, searching. Where was Frank? He was here last time. She felt no pain, the wounds in her stomach weren't there. Nothing. Searching for Frank she stood there, eyes closed. But searching. 'Rach, you're coming?' Rachel turned to face him before opening her eyes. She smiled. 'No,' shaking her head slowly, sadly. 'I can't, I just...' Her voice cracked. Tears entered her eyes. 'I understand, I do.' Frank approached her, hugging her and whispering good-byes in her ear. Withdrawing from the embrace she grabbed his chin. 'You are, the *best* friend I've ever had.' A tear slipped down her cheek. His hand cupped her chin, wiping it away with his thumb. 'You're my best friend too!' 'But I don't want to leave you, I don't want you gone. I *need* you.' 'No, no you don't. Jack is there for you now. He's there for you now. Okay?' Rachel nodded, taking a deep breath and finding a smile. 'Yep.' Looking at each other they searched for the words to their good- byes. 'I'll miss you, more than anything Goldie, more than anything.' 'I'll be back one day, I will.' Frank nodded sadly. 'I guess this is good-bye. Till I come back.' 'Yeah, I'll be back, I will.' 'You got to promise it won't be until you're ready though.' Rachel nodded and drew Frank into one last hug before stepping back and turning away. 

~~~~ Blinking Rachel Goldstein opened her eyes to find herself in an empty hospital room. Although it soon changed when Jack re-entered the room. His eyes lit up as he saw Rachel looking around the room. He was by her side in a flash. 'Hey...' 'I'm back to stay this time.' A smile appeared across her face as he leant down and kissed her forehead before beckoning the nurses. 'Glad to hear it.' 

~~~~ 'Rachel Goldstein was one of the finest officers I ever worked with, more stubborn than anyone I've ever met. She was a fabulous woman, she gave the job every ounce of energy...' Jeff stepped down letting Helen take his place. '...not only was she a great police officer, she was a friend, a good one...' 'She was my best friend.' Jack stood and looked at the people in the church, here to commemorate the life of a fantastic woman. 'Three months ago she was injured by a bullet wound, we all thought that we'd loose her there and then. But she hung on. She told me that she kept seeing Frank in her "dream state" he'd died only days earlier. She told me that he wanted her to go back with him, back to the "good old days" she chose not to I guess. She loved her life here toe much. This time, she didn't have a choice. We will all miss her, and we'll remember her in our own ways. As a cop, a friend, a mother. She was my best friend. And I love her.' 

~~~~ 

'You're okay with all this then Rach?' 'Yeah, the good old days.' Frank and Rachel sat on a park bench watching the people go by. They stood together as arms slid around one another's waists. 'Never thought we'd end up like this though, d'you?' They stopped to watch the sunset on the horizon. 'Nah.' Rachel kissed him and went back to watching the sun set. 

~~~~ THE END!! ~~~~ 

feedback: suzie@standard.net.au 


End file.
